


Five

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fireteam: Aeterno [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Towerfall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: "How many?" the question was simple, if not vague without the context of the multi-colour squares of varying fabrics she had with her.





	Five

Shaxx knew nearly every guardian that came through his crucible, but there were a few that stood out. 

The entirety of Fireteam Aeterno was an example - a leading warlock akin to that of Ikora's intelligence and ferocity who excelled in the crucible, a hunter who, when competing, fit Cayde's bragging to a T, and then their titan; a burning bright spot of ferocity unbridled that had seemed to find purpose with Towerfall. 

Kaylen-9 limping her way through the small amounts of people at the farm to make her way over to him wasn't what he expected. He had expected Alsenna to whirl through his small station - even lightless and bruised a force to be reckoned with - only stopping to see if he was fine and Rhaina moving slowly around the farm checking on every familiar face. 

Not the hunter to look at him, clutching bundled cloth to her chest, sparks flying from broken parts of her leg and the dark liquid seeping past the bandaging she'd done to keep herself moving the only indicators as to why she was coming to him. 

"It's nice to see you still kicking, Shaxx." she offered as much of a smile exos could give, and settled down where he gestured. 

"And it's good to see one fireteam still entirely intact." 

"Ah, so Alsenna and Rhaina have already ripped through here?" 

There was a noise of agreement as he set about undoing her patch job, and she went to work with the scraps of cloth she had with her. 

It was quiet between the two of them outside of the scratch of metal and shift of fabric, and the occasional curse from Shaxx as he worked on having her in genuinely functional condition again. 

"How many?" the question was simple, if not vague without the context of the multi-colour squares of varying fabrics she had with her. 

"Eleven total. Five were hunters." 

"Alsenna came through here with fragments of helmets and titan marks, your warlock, Rhaina, had those books they carry around." 

Kaylen rolled her shoulders, the burnt and shredded fabric of her own cloak barely clinging to her anymore - what gear that hadn't been replaced still a wreck. 

"It's different, for all of us. But this, this is a promise. A fallen hunters cloak is something you're swearing to them once you put it on, Shaxx." 

She saw him look up at her, leg still in pieces and only three of the five salvageable scraps stitched into something useable. 

"I'm not done until I've taken everything from that fucker on that ship, and I've got his head on a spike." 

"Good, we need more like you out there Kaylen." 

She finished the cloak long before he finished fixing her up, and the conversation ebbed and flowed - out of the three of them she'd never clicked quite as easily with the titan. 

"What happened to the vanguard?" 

"No one's seen your hunter, if that's what you're getting at. They all scattered, trying to solve this in different ways." the sigh from him was heavy as he finished up the final touches before letting her stand and test her weight on her legs. 

"That sounds about right. Stubborn assholes, and I mean that in the nicest of ways." 

Somehow the laughter - even as loud as it was this close - was comforting. 

"Well, Kaylen, you have work to do. I want to hear your tales when you come back, tell me how that leg holds up." 

"Thanks, Shaxx." 

She was gone with a wave and a flourish of multi-coloured cloth.


End file.
